


maybe we'll meet again in another life. maybe we're better in another paradise

by calthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Violence, doctor!callum, don’t know what this is, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calthighway/pseuds/calthighway
Summary: There’s a guy, Ben Mitchell. Someone who Callum’s had to treat more than any other prisoner already. It’s the second time he’s had to treat him for a cut lip and Callum wonders how one person can get injured so much.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 24
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

Callum adored his job. From a young age he had an instinct to protect and to _care_. He wanted to make something of his life; prove his dad wrong and make his mother proud.

Despite not having the best childhood, he made sure to focus as best he could in school. He worked extra hard with teachers, stayed for after school lessons. Flourished when his achievements and improvements were noticed.

His favourite teacher, Mrs Hutchins, took him under her wing from the start. She’d make sure to tell him every day that anything was possible. That he was put onto this world to make a difference, however small it seemed.

Her words stayed with him through school, college _and _university. He’d got a lot further than anyone could give him credit for. 

After five years at medical school, Callum went on to train to be a qualified doctor. 

Callum works in a small practice just outside of East London for a few years until a transfer comes in that he can’t seem to ignore. 

A move to Dickens Hill prison. 

*

Callum does the best he can to try and _settle _in. He’s here to do his job, to heal and care for people who most would say to leave and just let them suffer.

The men in the prison make comments about Callum, of course they do. It’s nothing that Callum didn’t expect. They comment on everything he’s always being paranoid about. How tall he is, his ears; all playground teasing that shouldn’t matter now, but they do. They remind Callum of everything he hated growing up, having to hear it almost everyday from kids in the classes and then at home. 

He smiles through it, deals with it in his own way. He clings onto the knowledge that he gets to go home every night, that he isn’t stuck in here 24/7. 

*

The comments seem to stop. Now, he gets head nods and appreciative comments when he treats the inmates 

Callum’s not sure what’s changed. 

*

There’s a guy, Ben Mitchell. Someone who Callum’s had to treat more than any other prisoner. It’s the second time he’s had to treat him for a cut lip alone and Callum wonders how one person can get injured so much. 

“Stop judging me,” Ben says harshly through the silence.

“I ain’t,” Callum puts on gloves. “It’s got nothing to do with me.” 

It doesn’t seem to change Ben’s mindset. He looks up at Callum, his eyes almost _black_ and his nostrils flare. “The officers think I always start the fights,” Ben carries on. “But I’m a good boy believe it or not.” 

Callum raises his eyebrow. “You’re in prison-“ 

“I _said_ stop judging me,” Ben’s finger points up at Callum’s flushed features. “They just can’t handle a gay boy who ain’t scared of them. That’s their problem, ain’t it?” Ben pushes, almost looking for callum to affirm it for him. As if what Callum could think actually means anything. 

Callum nods slightly, he shouldn’t really be expressing any kind of thoughts or opinions about anyone he treats. 

Ben hisses when Callum begins to stitch Ben’s lip. “Agh fuck!” He lashes out without thinking, batting away Callum’s hands before the officer standing outside comes in to check. “It’s alright, I haven’t got my _grubby_ hands on him yet,” Ben scoffs, mouth in straight line. 

There’s clearly a problem between the officer and Ben. Ben almost looks defeated, the officer just smirks before nodding to check on Callum and stands back outside.

“Ya need to calm down,” Callum sighs, frowning. “Don’t ya want to get out of here any time soon?”

Ben laughs bitterly. “Of course it’s _my_ fault!” Ben’s fingers begin to tap across the bed, “he’s a bent copper and he knows I’ve got my eyes on him.” 

Callum shakes his head. “Don’t. Don’t say anything more, I can’t get involved alright?” 

“You’re already involved,” Ben sighs. “How do ya think all the comments have stopped towards ya? It’s cause I told them all to shut their mouths,” Ben points towards the door, “and _he_ doesn’t like that I’ve got that kind of power in here.” 

Callum looks at him blankly, trying to understand. “Why would you do that?” 

Ben’s face softens slightly, a mischievous smile spread across his face. “Cause you’re fit, obviously.” Callum almost chokes on nothing, making Ben laugh. “I’m joking! I obviously did it because you shouldn’t have to put up with that crap. I can tell ya a good guy.” 

Callum knows he’s blushing, he clears his throat to thank him quietly. 

Ben let’s Callum sort out the cut on his lip in silence. A comfortable kind that makes it feel like they’re anywhere but where they actually are. 

“Stay out of trouble,” Callum tries to say with authority, but Ben’s face is soft and there’s a genuine smile on his face. “I’m sick of seeing ya face.” 

Ben just laughs, can’t help but wink at Callum before he closes the door behind him.

Something feels _dangerous_ about letting his guard down like that. He finishes up filing Ben’s report without trying to think about what he did for him, _or _that smile of his. 

*

Of course Ben is back. A week later and he sits on the bed with his arms across his chest. He grunts when Callum tells him to lay down. 

Callum told himself time and time again not to see Ben through anything but his GP glasses, but he can’t help the sadness that gets through. He remains silent this time, though. Treats Ben like any other patient, builds a wall back up around him ready for it to all just come crashing down again. “You’re lucky it’s just bruising,” Callum sighs.

“Why do I get the sense you’re angry with me?” Ben sits back up slowly.

Callum stops what he’s doing, tries not to laugh because it’s so ridiculous. “I’m treating you like I would any other patient-“

“Ya haven’t even blushed at me yet,” Ben teases. “Or smiled down at ya feet shyly, so no, you’re _not_ just treating me like any other patient.”

“Ben!” Callum smoothes his shirt down to hold it together. “I’m good at what I do,” he acknowledges instead of focusing on what Ben threw at him. “I’m just fed up of you trying to act like the hard man all the time. I mean, just look at you.” Callum eyes the length of Ben’s body. “You’re slowly killing yourself and ya don’t even seem to care.” 

Ben’s head drops low, finger scratching at his eyebrow. “What’s there to care about? I’ve got another five years in here. Gotta get my kicks somewhere.”

Callum licks his lips disbelieving. “Have ya heard how sad that sounds?” 

Ben just shrugs. “I guess your life is perfect, yeah?”

“No. No it ain’t, but I don’t go looking to hurt myself because I _hate_ myself that much.” 

Ben’s nostrils flare, anger rearing it’s head. “You don’t even know the first thing about me,” Ben laughs, a twisted sound that makes Callum turn away.

Callum should probably just leave it there, but something tells him that isn’t an option. “You give out pieces of yourself to people, but ya never really let them see the full you. I’ve seen it. I _know _who you are.” 

Ben looks on thoughtful, his teeth scratching across his bottom lip as he dares to look back at Callum. It’s scary to realise that Callum sees him like that already. 

His silence confirms Callum’s words. A second later Ben rushes out of the room, making sure to bang the door shut. 

*

When Callum treats Ben again he doesn’t comment on anything. There’s barely any eye contact until it’s unavoidable. Callum stands in between Ben’s legs, wipes at the gash over his eye. “I’m sorry.” 

Callum doesn’t say anything back, not sure what he can say because he wasn’t expecting this. The apology, the connection between them, the fire in his belly every time Ben’s around him.

“Wish I could kiss you,” Ben whispers close to Callum’s face. Callum can’t be sure if he _was_ expecting that comment. Because he can’t lie, it’s something he’s thought about himself. Almost hated himself for letting his feelings cloud everything else. Jeopardise everything he’s built for himself. 

“We can’t,” Callum frowns, his fingers resting on Ben’s cheek. “Ya know we can’t.”

Ben moves away, not bothering to hide the hurt or disappointment. “Course. I get it-“

“That doesn’t mean that we won’t,” Callum’s voice breaks, unable to stop _this _and frighteningly finding himself not wanting to_._

Ben waits for Callum to move into him, their chests pressed together, hands balled up in fists and Ben _finally _kisses Callum. There’s a desperation there neither have experienced before, and again, they get lost in a moment that makes them believe that for one second, they’re anywhere other than where they are.

Maybe in another lifetime they will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since kissing Callum, he’s been doing anything to be able to see him. He asks for fights, winds all the wrong people up, goads them until officers have to come and break them apart. 
> 
> Only he hasn’t seen Callum since. It’s some soft spoken older guy now, and Ben worries he’ll never see him again.

The blood on Ben’s hand stains on his knuckles. 

Ever since kissing Callum, he’s been doing _anything _to be able to see him. He asks for fights, winds all the wrong people up, goads them until officers have to come and break them apart. 

Only he hasn’t seen Callum since. It’s some soft spoken older guy now, and Ben worries he’ll never see him again. 

*

It’s gone six months until he sees him. He hadn’t even bothered to fight anymore, he’d kept things low and tried to mind his own business, but couldn’t help but flirt and wind up his fellow inmates, because that was always going to be a part of him. 

But Callum had changed him in many ways so quickly. Their moment together still lingered fresh in Ben’s mind like it had only happened a few moments before. He remembers the strength behind Callum’s hands, the way they were so much bigger than his and held him tightly. 

He had _missed_ him. 

When he sees him again he’s leaving his cell to go down for dinner, but the sight of him makes him almost lose himself. He holds onto the railings because he isn’t sure if this is just his mind playing tricks on him because that wasn’t unusual in this place. 

Callum’s got his head down, a officer behind him as they enter a cell down below. Ben watches on, takes a deep breath because he can only imagine the type of things Callum has to deal with and face. 

By the time Callum emerges, half the inmates have moved on from their dinner’s and are messing about around the pool tables. Ben is _so_ close to calling out his name, forgetting once again about their surroundings and situation, but he doesn’t need to. Callum surprisingly looks up his way, their eyes locking and Ben can’t help but let out a breath, a smile catching on his lips. “Alright,” he whispers, hopes Callum can read his lips.

It’s over all too quick. Callum’s head drops back down and he’s walking away as if he hadn’t even seen him. 

Not so much as a second glance. 

A pit of rage and confusion surface inside of Ben. “Wanker,” he mumbles to himself, heading back into his cell. 

*

Ben doesn’t care to wait another day to see him. He goes back to his old tricks, winks and talks in a way that he knows will get a reaction and it comes so easily that even he’s surprised when two men knock him to the floor. 

He laughs through it until he’s being pulled away and taken for treatment. “I thought you’d turned a corner,” the officer says with disappointment. “What’s gotten into you?” 

Ben doesn’t have to answer, because it comes in the form of Callum opening his door to the knock. Callum’s jaw tenses at seeing Ben, his eyes diverting away quickly and offers the officer a tight smile as he moves out of the way to let Ben in. 

With Callum’s back to him, Ben begins to step in closer behind him. “Where ya been?” He asks, a hint of sadness crowding his words. 

“So, what’s the problem?” Callum asks, deciding to ignore Ben’s question. “Jump onto the bed for me please,” he points towards it. 

Ben scoffs. “You just going to pretend that ya haven’t had your tongue down my throat then? And your hands down my-“ 

“Shut up,” Callum’s voice rises, “I ain’t here to play games, alright? This is my job, so please, let me treat you the way I need to.” 

“Tell me where you’ve been first,” Ben tilts his head up. “Had some guy in here who was like David Attenborough,” he eyes Callum up and down. “Can’t say he had the same affect on me,” Ben teases. 

Callum swallows, closes his eyes and turns to the bed. “I can’t enclose any personal information.” 

Ben finally sits on the bed, if only to face Callum. “You are a good doctor, Callum.” Ben assures him gently, changing the mood. “What happened between us doesn’t change that.” 

“It would if anyone found out,” Callum looks at him, his bottom lip sticking out as if he’s ready to cry, like he can’t hold it all in anymore, but he can let it out here, with Ben. He takes a deep breath. “I can’t risk it. That’s why I needed a break,” Callum admits. 

Ben’s face softens, he desperately wants to pull Callum into him; take care of him like he’s does so many others. He messes with the blue paper towel on the bed instead, shaking his head. “I ain’t playing games either, ya know.” He makes Callum look at him. “You’re all I’ve thought about,” Ben laughs at the craziness of it. “You are the first thing I think about and the last.” 

Callum’s body sways into Ben’s, it’s like a magnet, but Ben can see how much Callum is torturing himself over it. “This isn’t something that can just stop, Cal. Ya know we’ve got something.” 

“Yeah,” Callum nods in agreement. “I also know this could never work.” 

“I can be very persuasive,” Ben smirks, tugging at Callum’s shirt when he rolls his eyes. “Stop worrying about everything else and just enjoy yourself.” 

Callum sighs, seeing the cut on Ben’s eye. “That’s a bit hard. You’re in prison.” He begins to wipe around the cut, “I don’t want ya to keep hurting yourself just so we can keep seeing each other.” 

Ben shrugs, “I don’t mind. Kind of turns me on.” 

Callum stops, eyes narrowing. “I’m serious, Ben.” 

Ben pouts, rests his hands flat on Callum’s chest, smiles when Callum leans into him. “Let me sort it, alright?” 

Callum looks down at him unsure, but the bit of hope in him makes him nod. 

*

They go without seeing each other for nearly a month. Ben once again stops getting into arguments and fights. Instead, he focuses on the low scum officer whom thinks it’s amusing to sit back and allow Ben to suffer homophobic abuse. 

He decides it’s time he was showed some gratitude for putting up with it for so long and keep his mouth shut. 

It takes weeks for Ben to convince him he means business. That he’s got people on the outside who will hurt is family and he’ll make sure that he has to watch ever second of it. 

He gets a laugh in the face first. The officer just thinks they’re nothing more than empty threats until Ben makes _that_ call. A call that turns everything upside down. 

“Fine. I’m listening,” the officer mumbles a few days after having time off to see to his son in hospital. “But ya have to keep my family out of this.” 

Ben fans himself with a newspaper, looking gleefully up at him. “I had to get ya to listen, and it’s worked.” He gets to his feet, tucks the paper under his arm and picks off a bit of fluff from the officers uniform. “I know you ain’t a saint. I know you’re _bent_,” Ben smirks, eyes dancing. “Imagine what your wife would say if-“

“I said I was listening. I’ll do whatever you want me to.” 

Ben grins. “Cheers Jim,” he pats his arm as if they’re friends. “Now. Dr Highway.” 

“What about him?” Jim frowns. 

“We need time together. In here. Alone.” 

Ben can see the confusion and then the shock, then a laugh escapes his wrinkled lips and Ben wants to hit him. “You two have been at it?” 

“Alright, no need to shout it out.” Ben looks around. “You don’t breathe a word, ya listening?”

There’s amusement behind Jim’s eyes, but Ben’s face hardens. His nostrils flaring and something changes, maybe the image of his son nearly dead re-emerges into his mind. “How am I meant to do that?” 

Ben just smiles sweetly, fixes his tie and pats it down. “Maybe the same way you’ve been getting it on with the governor.”

Jim’s face falls, his skin turning white and he looks as though he’s about to collapse on Ben any second. “Don’t worry, it’ll be our little secret,” Ben whispers. “As long as I get what I want.” 

Jim nods weakly, before rushing away and Ben can’t help but smile to himself. His heart beating faster than normal. 

*

It happens quickly. His cell mate first gets told he’s being moved to another cell despite his arguments and confusion. Then Jim’s telling Ben he’s spoken to Callum and that he’ll be here tonight. 

Ben’s not sure why he feels the need to, but he tidies his cell up for the first time in weeks. He showers, shaves and makes sure he’s looking _good_. Ben looks down at himself. Blue jumper, jeans and boots; he knows he’s attractive, but he wishes he’d asked Jim for a different set of clothes. 

He guesses Callum’s seen him worse than this and he’s still wanted him. 

The lights are out, the prison quiet, and Ben appreciates it for once. It’s the only bit of time you get to think properly, to find what peace you can in a place like this. 

Then the key turns in his door, and Callum’s been hushed in as quietly as possible. Ben’s little lamp on the table lights up Callum’s face a warm yellow and Ben swings his legs to sit up, his hands gripping the edge of his bed. 

He’s surprisingly nervous. “Hey,” Ben whispers. 

“Hey,” Callum whispers back. His hands together, his eyes searching around the small room. “This is you then.” 

“Yeah. Sorry there’s no three course meal or candles or anything fancy,” Ben smiles at Callum’s soft laugh. 

“Didn’t realise you were so romantic,” Callum teases, his shoulders relaxing slightly. 

“I blame you,” Ben says, before regretting it and rubbing at his neck. _How cheesy?_

Callum just blushes, his face down at the floor. Ben takes no time in getting up and moving towards Callum. “You alright?” 

Callum nods. “Just a bit weird, ain’t it? I ain’t ever been in a cell before.” 

Ben smiles up at him, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip. “Come here,” he murmurs, opening out his arms and embracing Callum in a tight hug. 

Callum’s face hides in the crook of Ben’s neck, their hands rubbing up and down each other’s backs and shoulders. It’s the first time they’ve had chance to be like this, just quiet and taking their time. No real fear of having to rush. 

It’s a moment that makes them hold their breaths, a moment that makes them feel like they’re in paradise.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Callum breathes against Ben’s neck. “How did ya do it?” 

Ben closes his eyes, because even though Callum knows he isn’t a good guy, he doesn’t want to have to spell it out for him. Doesn’t want to have to tell him the lengths he _had _to go to so they could be here like this. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Ben mumbles, pulling away. “Told ya I could be persuasive,” he winks. 

Callum smiles slightly, but there’s still doubt there. “What about that officer? Ya said he was bent, what if he tells someone?” 

“Stop,” Ben pulls at his shirt. “I told ya to stop worrying about everything else.” Ben’s hands come up to Callum’s neck, his thumbs run along Callum’s mouth. “I’m also bored of talking.” 

Callum leans down to kiss Ben. Their lips pressed together softly before Callum pulls away and he stares down at Ben like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. 

When Callum kisses him again, it’s greedy and messy. All teeth, tongues and moans. And every sound and touch stirs something hot and heavy up inside of Callum’s bones.

They break apart to look at each every now and then. An unspoken question, a permission to move things along. 

Callum moves them back until Ben falls down onto his bed, laughs at how small it is for Callum to kneel above him; thighs either side of him. But Callum’s _needy_ and he _takes_. He kisses along Ben’s jaw, along his cheek and under his ear. 

Then his hips begin to move, grinds against Ben quickly, making him groan out his name. “Callum- Cal. Slow down,” he tries to catch his breath. 

Callum stops, his eyes hooded over. “Sorry,” he licks his lips. 

“Hey,” Ben lifts his head up, smiling and kissing his plumped lips. “We’ve got all night,” he reminds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, as you can see this is no longer a one shot! thank you so much for your comments, and seeing as i enjoyed writing the first chapter, i thought I’d add some more! i hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

It’s weeks of sneaking Callum into his cell. They spend long nights awake together, just listening to each other breathing in silence.

It’s what Ben wanted, what Callum wanted. It’s enough for them at first. Until they’re having to be separated and they have to wait another day or two until they can see each other again.

It becomes frustrating, no longer enough. They haven’t even had the chance to fall asleep by each other’s side because their time together is still limited. Ben hasn’t found out if Callum even snores or not, and it’s little things like that that make him want to get out of here more than ever.

He wants to be able to see Callum all day every day. To make a home with him and be there when Callum comes home from work. Ben tells himself the idea isn’t totally delusional, that Callum makes him believe in what they have. That what they have is worth fighting for and Ben never gives up a fight.

“Have ya seen _Prison Break_,” Ben asks Callum, his head on Callum’s chest.

Callum looks down at him, a little concerned “please don’t tell me you’ve been having any ideas.”

Ben smirks, “can ya blame me?” He turns to lean up on his elbow, bites the loose skin on his lip, face serious. “I’ve applied for parole.”

Callum’s eyebrows rise, his mouth falling into an ‘o’ shape. “That’s great,” he tells him, but he looks unsure.

“What?” Ben sits up, scratches his chin, getting his back up. “I thought you’d be happy. Thought you’d want me out of here. For _us._

“I _do_,” Callum sits up with him, taking Ben’s hand into both of his. “But it’s going to be ages, ya know that, don’t ya? And there’s a chance they could turn it down. What with all the fights you’ve been in and-“

“You really know how to bring the mood down, don’t you?” Ben moves his hands out of Callum’s grip.

“I’m just being realistic,” Callum argues. “Something you seem to have forgotten.”

“Thanks. Thanks for that,” Ben moves away from Callum, regrets it the minute his body goes cold and he misses Callum’s soothing hands on him.

“Ya know I want you out of here more than anything,” Callum shakes his head in annoyance. “I’m risking everything for you, Ben.

Ben snaps his head up, nostrils flaring and he’s scared his mouth is going to let him down, but he’s never been good at keeping it shut. He breathes deeply, “well maybe we should just end it. I mean, seeing as I’m such bad news and it’s not as if you haven’t tried ending it before, is it?”

“I’m not going to apologise for putting my career first.”

Ben smiles tightly, “and I’m not going to apologise for trying to put _us_ first.”

Callum looks over at Ben, his words surprising him, but he can’t help but smile and move closer, glad when Ben doesn’t move away from Callum’s touch on his leg. “I’m sorry, ya know I care about us. That I care about _you_.” Callum leans in to kiss Ben’s cheek, licks his lips before whispering into Ben’s ear. “You’re still my very own Michael Scofield.”

Ben laughs then, his chin poking out to look up at Callum before wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist and holding him tight in a hug that says ‘please don’t give up on me. I need you more than ever’.

Even in the madness of these four walls, Ben finds comfort and let’s himself fall asleep for the first time in Callum’s arms.

It’s the best sleep he’s had.

It’s also the hardest time Callum’s had to leave Ben. Asleep in his arms like there isn’t a stress in the world. And there isn’t any for Callum either, until Jim’s telling him their times up.

*

_6 months later _

Ben doesn’t wait any longer than he needs to before heading to Callum’s doctors office, doesn’t even care that eyes are on him and people will no doubt start talking about him.

It’s a long wait before Callum opens the door to him, Ben rushing in and closing the door behind him.

“Come here,” he breathes, pulling Callum to him and kissing him until Callum cups his face and breaks away to catch his breath.

Callum looks down at him in wonder, his eyes searching. “What’s gotten into you?”

Ben grins up at him, can’t help but wrap his arms around Callum’s neck and go up on his tip toes until they’re face to face. “I got parole,” Ben chirps. Callum looks on at him in shocked silence, making Ben almost scream the words again. “I got parole!”

Callum laughs at Ben’s excitement, unable to take his eyes off of him or let go. “I don’t know what to say.”

Ben settles, his body relaxing into Callum’s arms. His hands resting in Callum’s hair. “Ya don’t have to say anything,” Ben smiles slightly. “Just promise me you’ll stay by me no matter what.”

It’s the easiest promise Callum’s had to make, “I promise.”

Now is their time for a fresh life, their very own paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii! i know this ending is a little... pathetic shall we say, but they got their happy ending, right? sorry i couldn’t offer more, my brain is fighting against me writing wise. anyway, thanks for reading and your feedback means so much x


End file.
